Love at first fight
by Cheeseymeerkatpuns
Summary: As Rose saves Emmet and brings him to Carlisle . How do the cullens break the news to him that he is a newborn?How do Rose and Emmet fall in love? We are up to 4500 views! Was hoping to get a new chapie up soon!
1. Chapter 1 love at first fight

Love at first fight

R pov

It is so unfair I thought as I stormed out of our new house .I was happy .But when you're happy, things always have to go straight downhill afterwards .I was ready to have children ,I was in love but then he betrayed me… left me for dead! I couldn't believe it I am so grateful that Carlisle found me but so unhappy at the same time .I didn't chose this life, who would?

I was the most beautiful girl in the whole town, I still am beautiful but even then my beauty could still be enhanced. Look at me now I'm perfect and he still doesn't want me. What more could he want? I was always quite fond on Edward Cullen… everyone was but he was weird so all my friends and me stayed away .Now I have gotten my revenge on the scumbag and his mates who left me to die as alone as ever, I am ready to move on and be with Edward but he doesn't want me and he never will! And if he doesn't want me then who will? Who will love me ,hold me ,want me ,need me… nobody will.

Not again…

E pov

I don't want to be with her she is not my type and she deserves somebody better than me .Not me, I just want to be her big brother figure not her partner. I know what she is going through after I rebelled against Carlisle I stay put with him he is everything I want to be .A good man.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 emmets fight

Emmets first fight

2 years later

R pov

I needed to get out of the house, I hate it there sometimes and I need to hunt .I can smell a bear but they are way too big for me even with my vampire speed and strength it is not possible to take it down on my own, at least maybe in a group of vampires but that's disgusting sharing dinner …YUCKKKK!

I head in the direction of the bear any way just to be curious and buy me some time away from that awful house. Bears are massive animals they can do so much damage to humans but to us they are practically little kittens to us.

As I approach the bear I hear it moving away and I see what is left of a human. I scream and wonder why I didn't smell him .I must have been to preoccupied to hear or smell him. Well I ponder, I can`t just leave him here .I scoop him up and start to run back to Carlisle. As I am running I think ,for one so strong he is so weak from that bear I look at him and think he is quite cute actually.


	3. Chapter 3 rosalies fight

The randomness

E pov

After all this fighting I need a break. I travel up to my room and pick a CD out of my large collection that I have gathered over the years. I find Mozart and put it on as I listen to the soft playing of the magnificent orchestra, I hear Rosalie's thoughts they come through blurred, something about looking cute …WHAT IS SHE ON ABOUT? And a bear attack?

This is not good, I turn off Mozart and run downstairs and tell Carlisle and Esme.

As Rosalie bursts through the door, I see him, almost dead, hanging limp in her arms. This must be who's looking cute, not me then, thanks Rose.

"Can you change him?" she blurts out.

"Do you want me to?" asks Carlisle in his calm collected voice.

As she pauses to think, all the horrific things Royce did to her flash through her mind.

"yes." She whimpers quietly.

She disappears soon after that. I go back up to my room and go after her 10 minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4 eyes first fight

3 DAYS LATER THE TRANSFORMATION IS COMPLEATE

C pov

As I have been nursing him, I couldn't wait to see if he remembers himself or anything for that matter. I was checking up on him when I heard a soft moan come from him .Then his eyes began to flutter.

"He's opening his eyes!" I whisper knowing the others will hear. Sure enough everyone rushes in quickly and gathers around him.

"Step back or you will overwhelm him."I tell them, quickly snapping into a doctor I check everything is ok.

We all wait silently for him to open his eyes, knowing they will be bright crimson from his human blood left in his body.

_**A/n : hey guys sorry this is such short chapter and that the rest are too but tying to upload as fast as I can hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. By the way I don't own twilight and I never will sadly hope you enjoy rember read review and stay tune for next chapters and read my other stories **_

_**Love **_

_** Cheesymeerkatpuns xx**_


	5. Chapter 5 carlisles forth fight

Carlisle's fourth fight

C pov

This is going to be a long fight to tell him.

As his bright crimson eyes flood through the room, they shortly become this look I know as leader of the family I need to take charge.

"Hello there I am Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my family allow me to introduce you. This is Esme my lovely wife, this is Edward my son and this is Rosalie she saved your life and brought you here." I say politely.

"Well thanks for saving me, I suppose you are my guardian angel .If there is any chance? He asks with a cheeky smile.

Rosalie just smirks and says "Maybe, if you want me to be!"

"And may I ask your name?" Needing to know.

"Emmet in love McCartney!" He says excitedly

"Good so you remember your past life." I say happily.

"What do you mean past life?" Clearly curious.

And so I began telling him about us .

_**N/a ; hope ya like it keep readin and please review I love you all so much and you have really brightened up my day 51 views in three hours since publish thank you so much more soon . ps I don't own twilight I neva will.**_


	6. Chapter 6 brains first fight

E POV

As all the others left, I was thinking great I am on my own with a big scary dude .Who claims to be a vampire. What if he is cross with me for trying to get with his daughter …oh well at least I tried.

Once he shut the door behind him he turned and walked across sat down beside me and told me his life story BOREING .I began to drift off into a dreamland where me and Rosalie are together and where we are very happy living in a little cosy cottage with little emmets running around outside, in the garden .

I was very happy in this dreamland, until I heard the word vampire, then I completely snapped out of it and sat up and listened eagerly.

C POV

I walked over to where he was sitting and began to tell him the story I pretty much knew off by heart after explaining it to Esme, Edward and Rosalie very carefully I began to start talking about the chance I went through to become a vampire about me being part of the Volturi .Me becoming immune to human blood and then I noticed he had perked up dramatically and then I thought teenagers nowadays!

_**A/N;hdey guys keep readin noticed views have dropped dramatically could you review and tell me please xx love you guys **_

_**Love**_

_** Cheesymeerkatspuns xx]**_


	7. Chapter 7 hippos first fight

Hippos first fight

Two weeks after Emmet has moved in with the Cullen's and started to become family.

Emm pov

As I lay in my bedroom I heard Rosalie say she was going hunting. I rushed downstairs to ask her if I could go with her, this could be my only chance with her, just me and her, for a while. I heard Edward growl softly to warn me, he is so darn protective over her …hmm I wonder if they have a past fling or if it just a cute bro and sis thingy.

I had gotten used to being a vampire in just two weeks, I had been hunting 13 times so as I can lose these red eyes .I really want gold eyes badly but I love the red ones so much .Personally I think I would look a lot more sexy with gold eyes.

I have also gotten used to my super hearing and boy am I loving it. I mean who can say they can listen in on someone`s private convo`s over mile away, I mean one word… EPICAL!

But the best out of them all is my super strength. I mean when I was a human I was always strong from lifting logs and stuff around on the farm but from all that mighty fine food .I have to admit …I was a tiny winey bit…beefy. If that is, the right word.

There was this one time where I walked into biology class and the word "hippo" was written on the board and everyone shouted

"Emmet why is your name on the board?"

So I just punched them all in the nose and called them all performing monkeys.

A smile flashed across Edwards face as I recalled the memory and then he said

"Well at last something I find funny he practically shouted at me Carlisle and Rosalie.

As the both looked confused I kindly explained it to them, they laughed and then Rosalie started getting ready to go.

On her way out I asked her if the needed any male company she smiled at me and shouted to Edward

"Come on let`s go!

Smiled cheekily at my sad face from me thinking Edward was going with her instead of me and then grabbed my hand and we ran through the doors.

_**A/N :hope you enjoyed this keep reading I have a couple new stories up so please read them while you wait for those who are reading Cullen`s new cat I have bad writers block and am stuck so might not be up till Sunday night love you guys ps/will be on fanfiction all day tomoroz so message me giving ideas and I will do them bye love cheesymeerkatpuns xx**_


	8. Chapter 8 loves first fight

Love first fight

R pov

As emmet and I burst out into the woods, I was smiling at his hippo story, he is a real joker, ya know .I have kind of noticed that during the past week that he has settled in immediately to our house and family It is unbelievable you would think he have lived here all his life. I have also noticed my feelings towards him I didn't think he liked me until he bonded down the stairs to come hunting with me in that moment I immediately knew

That I was uncontrollably, in love with Emmet.

The giant that lives that lives upstairs.

In all the years I have been a vampire I have never been truly happy .But this point on this Saturday morning,

I was happy.

Ed pov

I knew what Emmet`s game plan was, grow closer to Rosalie , every day .I know it won`t work he doesn't know Rosalie as well as I do, I mean I like Emmet but I would never let him hurt Rosalie not ever !

C pov

It`s great to see all the yon `ons bonding especially Rosalie and Emmet , I think he could make Rosalie very happy and make her smile a lot more. I am still annoyed that Edward hasn't found he mate yet, we thought Rosalie was the one.

Emm pov

YES! I thought as she pulled me out of the house with a massive smile on her face, and to match a massive smile on mine. We could be a couple already we are picture perfect. Right now, I think, if I could I would be glowing with happiness .I think to myself, love will find a way…


	9. Chapter 10

Again another authors note but I would just like to say that we are 20 views away from 2000 views for just this story! For me this is an amazing achievement.

So I have decided to give a very short history of how this idea came into my head.

I started writing this story in school because I was bored. I looked up at the board and noticed the word hippo randomly on the board (included in chappie 7 hippos first fight) and it all kind of lead on from that !

I hope you understand why I named the chapters as I did if not read below .If so and you're looking for a laugh read below …

**Chapter 1 **

Well because I thought it worked!

**Chapter 2 **

Because this is Emmets fight to stay alive!

**Chapter 3 **

Because it is Rosalie's fight to decide whether she wants him changed or not!

**Chapter 4 **

Because Emmets new eyes are fighting to open!

**Chapter 5 **

Because it is Carlisle's fourth fight to break the news to a new member of his family!

**Chapter 6 **

Because Emmet's brain is having it first fight to believe about vampires!

**Chapter 7**

Because it was how my mind works!

**Chapter 8 **

Because I think it works!

Good I lost sleep over that thinking you guys wouldn't understand it!

Any who I just want to say thanks so much for reading each chapter and giving me confidence to write more stories (if you want check them out )

Much love

cheseymeerkatpuns


	10. Chapter 1o best year ever

**1950**

ALICE POV

Me and him finally together...

Us at last!

1948 undoubtedly the best year of my lift or I should rather say existence.

1948 the year I finally meet my prince, my best friend for all of eternity, my mate …my jazz.

I can still remember it clear as day.

_(__**A/N: BOLD IS MERMORY)**_

**I was waiting for him in the diner in Philadelphia. By now my self- control was almost comparable to the Cullen's, I had heard about them through talk stories and legends .He finally walked through the door he immediately reciprocated my feelings.**

Again I thought, best year ever.

But it was about to get better, as everything was going perfect as it is.

I had decided to follow my vision of Jazz and I with the Cullen's.

_**A/N: 3224 VIEWS AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!SO I THOUGHT I OWED IT TO YOU TO CONTINUE THE STORY!YAY!HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT **_

_**REMEMBER TO READ ,REVIEW AND ENJOY **_____

_**LOVE **_

_**CHEESEYMEERKATPUNS XX**_


	11. Chapter 11 my turn?

Alice pov

We were in the car, on the way to the Cullen's.

Jasper was driving, we were taking turns.

The car started slowing down, is it my turn already?

"Jazz is it my turn? Are you ok?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

I left it at that,he will tell me soon. I couldn't be bothered searching the future right now my nerves were taking over me .I knew that everything will go fine, and that I am good at getting along with new people .But I was just letting my nerves get the better of me!

The car finally came to a stop, pulling over to the curb I stared at jazz.

"What?" I questioned him.

Next thing I knew ,he had unbuckled his seatbelt ,grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

**A/N; HI SORRY I AM IN A RUSH UPDATE LATER SORRY ITS SHORT GUYS XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Preview of last chapter:**

The car finally came to a stop.

"What?" I questioned him.

Next thing I knew, he had unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

**Chappie 12 **

I knew I had made it easy for him,I had unbuckled my seatbelt ,to get out, move to the driver's seat and drive earlier. Turns out my jazz had other ideas. And it seems like these ideas were very, very appealing ideas .

He slowly closed the gap between my lips and his. I let him .His soft lips collided with mine and fitted in perfectly, like we were made especially for each other. He nibbled on the bottom of my lip,asking for permission . Permission granted. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths getting to know every tiny detail. My arms formed a ring around his neck, pulling us closer hands slowly found their way up to his soft, messy hair.

We were bliss.

That was until a car horn honked .

_**LOTS A/N:HI GUYS ,SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP EARLIER IT WAS MEANT TO BE A PART OF THIS ONE BUT I COULDN'T KEEP YOU WAITING ! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW COVER? NICE? WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !BUT I LOVE IT!SORRY FOR THE CAPS AND LACK OF GRAMMER I AM INA RUSH AGAIN! FOR THHOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING CONFESSIONS OF A COP, I WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!I HAD EXAMS !AND IF YOU ARENT READING CONFESSIONS OF A COP YOU SHOULD ! **____** RIGHT I HAVE TO GO BUT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I LOVED IT ! **_

_**Ps BLISS MEANS A STATE OF EXTREME HAPPINESS !INCASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW **___

_**BYE **_

_**OF LOVE **_

_**CHEESEYMEERKATPUNS XX**_


End file.
